I found you
by pedocalebian
Summary: Kagamine Rin is an intelligent,quite and lonely student. But, she have a little secret. She is a 'Talent Scout' working for a modelling company.What happends when she scoted someone from her school? Will her secrets remains a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"He is the One"

It's my first fic peoplee ;;) please enjoy :D

I'm sorry if my English is bad cause English is not my first language

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

(Well I wish I do ;m;)

I use: _Italic word for words that was said in the past_

Warning: a little bit of bad words and kissing

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

One normal evening. At the streets of Tokyo, there is a girl standing in front of the train station. She have a honey blond shoulder length hair and her beauifull blue ocean eyes. A 16 year old girl. She wears her school uniforms, a glasses and a white bow on her head as a signature. She looks like any school girl in Japan, but, there is something people dont know, she was a 'Talent Scout' that works for a modelling company name 'Vocaloid Town'. Her name is Kagamine Rin.

(Rin POV)

Damn! why is it so hard to find a star now! And its almost time for the photoshot, our company is having a photoshot for a perfume ad and I need to find someone fast! The bos is counting on me! She trust me with all her heart i can not disappoint her! She must be waiting for me right now! She is so scary when she is angry. God I hope she is in a good mood now, cause its been 2 hours. You see the bos is actually...

my mother.

I always call her 'Bos' when it is work time. She own the 'Vocaloid Town'company. She believes me. She trust my eye as I pick a star. She trust my taste. She trust how I make a bright future for the star. But the whole company didnt trust my eye they always say that it was just a damn luck, but my mother as she always say _"I only trust my daugther eyes"._

I found a lot of star in the past for example Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo and Shion Kaito. Yes, im the person responsible for making these star a 'Star'. I was the one who found them. I was the person who saw them. I was the one who change the life for these star. But how come they never respect me?

People will always say...

"_It was just luck" _

Haha it must be weird hearing this from a High School student . But beeing a 'Talent Scout' aint easy. When I found a star I have to teach them and lead them slowly to the world of business ,the world of entertainment. I know everything about modeling, acting, taking photos, clothes and make up. No one ever underestimate my ability, im a natural, im proud bout' myself. And why do you ask I know all of this stuff? I was a model myself in the past but ever since last year I stop modelling... The company was proud at me as a model,they use to respect me. I enjoy modelling but somehow I cant smile anymore in front of the camera ever since that day... They all stop respecting me... STOP! I've promise myself not to remember that day. And I have to focus to the fact that...

I HAVENT FOUND ANY STAR HERE!

I look around again... haha wheres my damn luck now? and there... I saw a boy wearing the same uniform school uniform like me (but the male uniform) he was a couple of inch taller than me. He have the same hair color like me. His hair was messy, a long hair to his shoulders, if he had his hair grow a little more his hair will be equal with the length of my hair. His glasses cover his perfect blue ocean eyes. Strange he looks just like me, wait! i dont have time to even think about that! He did not put his uniform lapel buttons and it shows his neckline. I look at his arm it looks strong but not in a muscular way. His skin color was perfect and it seems that he doesnt have a scrach on his body and his skin looks smooth.

If I see him fully he looks messy, I mean very messy. I never see him at school, maybe a new student? No, thats imposible. Somehow he looks familiar... who is he?

I look at him again head to toe, toe to head. Somehow I know deep in my heart...

He is the one

He is a 'star'

I quickly run at him cause I dont have much time

"Excuse!" as I stand in front of him

"yes?" he answer. His voice i've heard it before

"Im Rin Kagamine were from the same school but i dont know you, wait i mean i know you but i cant seem to remember you" I try to explain. He stay quite. So i continue explaining "You see im from "Vocaloid Town" im sure you have heard of it and uhh- I dont have much time but please come with me!" I grab his hand and we went straight to the office.

As soon a we arrive at the set. I bring him to make up artist to get him fix. He looks a little shocked and confused so I explain the whole stuation to him and my explanation comes to a question

"Are you interested in becoming a model in Vocaloid Town?"

It was an awkward silent moment. Then he open his mouth and said

"I would love to" he have smirk in his face, i wonder what that means

"Oh! And what is your name? I know were from the same school and all but as I say before I cant seem to remember you"

But before he answer, I look at everybody in the set they were confused they were all whispering to each other "is this serious?" "He looks messy" "I hope things work out" "Is Kagamine Rin reach her end"

How can I stay patient? I've been looking for 2 hours! 2 LONG DAMN HOURS!

I hate it

I have enough of it

They wouldnt respect me

BRAK!

I hit the dresser that my "Star" was using

"nee~ everybody I want you all to be nice with my 'star' and why is every one arent doing their job"

After finish talking everybody was getting busy and as I look back at my 'star' he was done with the make up. He was standing in front of me "well..?" he said. I look at him, he looks handsome... he was perfect.. he was a 'star'... I chose the right person... He took my breath away.. I can feel my face getting hot.

I look at his face and I realize I made a big mistake no.. A HUGE MISTAKE... My face turn blue and i was a little angy with my self. My star was actually-

"I guese i dont have to tell you my name" he whisper quietly with a smirk

OH MY F**KING HELL

"The model please head to the set" said the photographer

My 'star' walk to the set, while I walk behind the photographer.

My 'star' start posing... He was beautifull.. He wasnt wearing the school uniform of course. He change in to a white shirt and trouser. The set was filled with white roses and cotton. The fragrance name was 'Angel Scent for man'. It was as if my star was an angle and he was in heaven.

His poses was natural and...beautiful

Everybody was looking at him.. Everyone was focusing their attention to him.. my 'star'.. he was beautiful.. Some of the female staff were blushing.

He was... A star..

"Okay that.. that was beautiful!"

Said the photographer... I guese its over.. it was his first photoshot and it was stunning. Everybody was clapping their hands for my model.

His talented.

"Not bad Rin"

I look at the source of the sound, it was the bos.

"Bos.. thank you" I said thanking her

"auuwww~ Rin-chan~ how many times have I told you to call me mommy at all time~" she said hugging me the staff to see my mother being all loving with me. The staff all look at me. It makes them despite me more, the fact that the person they all look down to was actually the loving daugther of the owner of the company.

"Okay everyone thank you for the hard work!" the photographer said

~Time Skip~

I was walking to my new 'star' room, since he will be working here he will get a room. All the model in this company have a room, its a place where they can rest when they still aren't allowed to go home from work yet. Inside theres a bed, dressing table, bathroom and television.

I knock at my 'star' door.

"come in" he said

I open the door and came in. "well well if it isnt the famous Kagamine Rin... im suprised to think that an intelligent,quite and lonely student like you is actually a 'Talent Scout' " as my 'star' said. He was sitting on the bed while watching television.

"Shut it! I'll be taking care of you until you get a hang of this modelling stuff" i said

"hmm.. I really enjoy being a model I might like it here expecially when Rinny is going to take care of me.. " he grinned

"Dont call me Rinny! And I refuse to babysit you! And duuh.. I mean who could resist the world of entertaiment getting all the attention is fun isnt it? even when I was a model I even-" I quickly shut my mouth with my hand. Did I just say that? Shit ohh great just great..

" "when I was a model" huh?" he repeat my word

"like hell.." I mumured

"That isnt a nice thing to say you know Rinny" he said as he walk slowly to me

"Dont go near me!" I command but I guese he doesnt obey order easily

He was in front of me. And in a few seconds he pushed to the door behind me and also took both of my wrists tightly. "Ugh.." my wrists hurts.

"I've hear rumors that you were once a model... people thought it was just a fake rumors but..." he said

"take your hand off of me!" i said angrily

"hmpf! But if I let go of my hand we cant get this close again and you will be disappointed Rinny" he slowly move his face closer to mind. Shit I dont deserve this! Wait.. my face I can feel that my face is getting hotter every second! Please oh god please dont tell me that my face is getting red!

"auuuwww Rinny your soo cute when your face is red~" fudge...

"Stop it!- umph" before I can finish my sentence.. he put his lips on mine.

THE FUDGE! EWWWW!

He kiss me roughly... his lip was warm and...wait... AM I ENJOYING THIS?

Our lips parted.. my face was hot and i bet it was really red.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FIRST KISS!" i scream and he ignore me

My 'star' let go of his hand and he went straight back to the bed and continue to watch television, acting like nothing happen. I sat on the floor while closing my mouth with my hand.

"It was a mistake to bring you here.." I said slowly

"Its to late now Rinny~" he said

My new 'star' is... Len Kagamine the well known player at school.

I hope you guys enjoy it~ Sorry if my english is bad

So Rinny is a 'Talent Scoute' for 'Vocaloid Town' a moddeling company and she was a model herself in the past, what makes her stop being a model?

R&R pleasee~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Us At School"

Everyone Thank You for your reviews I'm so~ touched! TT^TT

I LOVE YOU ALL!...what?

Anyway.. again Thank you for the reviews *bow*

Yeaay! Second chapterr~

Hope you guys enjoy

This time I'll try to make my english perfect ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Warning: a little bit of bad words

.

.

.

(Rin POV)

I'm on my way to school. As usual I wear my bow and glasses. There aren't many people in the streets yet, well... it is still early in the morning and school hasn't started yet. I pass the school gate. The school looks peaceful and quiet, not many students has arrived yet. As I slowly walk to class, I keep thinking about Len...

Don't get the wrong idea here... As his temporary I repeat TEMPORARY manager I have a lot of things to prepare for him... Its been 3 weeks already since I scouted him. And he is already famous I mean like REALLY famous.

As a player himself I bet he already got some new girls to even before I scoted him the well known Kagamine Len have his own fangirl at school. And even worse every day after school a lot of fan girl from other schools gathered and waited in front of the school just to meet Len, well not that much.. probably 10 or 11 girls.

I was proud of him actually he does every thing I say. He focus on every word I say when I'm instructing him. All the staff respect him,well at least they respect my 'star'. And I can see from every poses and expression he gave to the camera that he love modeling.

I enjoy seeing Len having a photoshoot.. even with all the glares and hatered aura the staff are giving me I still enjoy it.

I guess an annoying player isn't that bad after all...

"Rinyy~"

I take my words back... The fudge I reconize that voice anywhere...

Kagamine Len

"What is it player?" I asked

"auuww~ your such a meanie.." he answer me, actually that didn't answer anything. He wasn't wearing his glasses today. I admit he is hot. But not in the "I like him" because he is hot way.

"I was just going to say good morning and are we going to the company again today?" he ask me LOUDLY

"shh! Anyone can ear us!" Yes! I don't want anyone to know that I work for 'Vocaloid Town'. I am the smart,quite and inteligent Kagamine Rin. It could ruin my reputation,who could ever guess a nerdy Rin is a friend of a player Len, and I don't want people to know. If they ever know that I'm a 'Talent Scout' they will force me to put them in the company, it will be irritating. And Len Fan girl's, they are WILD. So every day at school we pretend we don't know each other.

"Rinny there is no one at school.. and beside it is still to early for anyone to go to school" he said

"well yeaaah... that my friend is the reason why I came to school early so I can have a peace and quite and get the hell away from you"

"Ouch much Rinny~" he said hugging me

"ugh- get away... I dont want people to see us talking" I say as I slowly push his body away from mine.

"What's wrong if people see us like this Rinny~?" He hug me again

"Then I fail as a 'Talent Scout' and as your temporary manager" I say with my head down

"hmmm~ Rinny you worry too much and it doesn't make any sence" he answer

"what? Of course it make sen-" before I can finish my sentence Len kiss me on the cheeks

"Sometimes even the inteligent Rinny doesn't make sence...That my friend is one of the things I like about you Rinny" He said taking of his hug from me. He walk to the class and leave me alone in the hall way. HAHA MIDDLE FINGER UP TO THE SKY! Irritating annoying perved. I touch my cheeks.. its hot

I walk straight to the bathroom, wash my face, clean up my uniform and making sure there aren't any Len scent. After that, I quickly run to class. Students were everywhere now, so much for peace and quite.

At class I saw Len sitting on his desk and surrounded with many girls. He didn't even flinch when I walk to class.I took a seat and start opening some some weird reason that I don't know, It Hurts .

The hell... stop thinking about him Rin

~Time Skip~

(Len POV)

It was lunch break and I'm eating my sandwich at the roof. This morning was fun, I got to hug Rinny at school~

Hah.. It is so quite here, without any my fan girls around I can rest easily. I enjoy getting all the attention from girls but sometimes it gets annoying. They are just toys, they are things I play with when I'm bored. I do what ever they asked and they do what ever I asked to. All they want is my smile,my body,my face and me caring about them. They never care about my feelings heck I dont care about their's either. Every word I say to them is a lie, every time we spent,everything we do everything is 'fake' It's their fault for trusting me.. I am a player.

I look at the sky and I grin to myself and whisper "I am really talented".

"well aren't you proud of yourself.."

That voice just kind of pop out from nowhere... I know that voice anywhere

"Hey Rin-Rin!" I smile looking at her.

"I got a new nickname now? You really are annoying Kagamine" Rin said with a frown

"And why are you here?Did you miss me?" I said while tapping the floor

"The hell you think that..." she said sitting next to me... and she hit my head

"Ouch! Hehe feisty I like feisty.." grinning to her

And she hit me again "Ouch!" she hit the same spot T.T

"hey Rinny why wont you take of your glasses ?" I asked.. I'm curious to see how Rin looks like without her glasses. I figure out that her glasses was fake.. I guess she is just wearing it to disguise herself.

"I don't want to.." she answer quickly

"Why? You dont have any eye problems?" I asked her again

"Your the one to talk.. where's your fake glasses?" she asked me

"Excuse me Rinny my glasses isn't fake and I only use it when my eyes starting to get blurry" I answer her

"Oh.." was the only thing she said

Awkward silence...

"there's a photoshoot today.. the theme is 'Today's Fashion' and your not going to do this photoshoot alone like you use to.. there will be some other model" she said to me, starting a conversation.

"That sounds fun" I smile "I'm in" I said giving her a smile

"hmph! Of course it is the boss request" she said as she puffed her cheeks...cute~ I really want to kiss her cheeks again, but I know that Rin is serious right know

"You know Rinny I really love modelling.." I said looking at the sky and then look down to Rin. It is true it wasn't a lie.. Within this three weeks I realize something I enjoy modelling and what's more important I realize that Rin is different, we talk sometime at my room after a photoshoot (my resting room in the office) she never falls with my tricks to get I ever use tricks to her again she will hit me on the head. She is not like any other girls I meet before...interesting

"Figures... I can see it through your face and expression when your modelling" she said smilimng to me.. wow she figure it out?

Rin smile to me... I often see her smile, she was never that happy with me. And at that second I realize I love Rin's smile, but then her smile truns into a frown

"player your face is red... were you thingking of dirty things about me?" she said standing up and leaving me alone on the roof

Silence...

"weird Rin" I said while touching my face.. it is hot.. I must be blushing real hard. Her smile was... She is beautiful

Am I Falling For Rin?

~Skip Time~

I was already in the company. I was in my room getting some rest and wait until Rin came in. Rin was in a meeting for all the manager of the model that will be attending todays photoshoot. I was laying on the bed and I cant stop thinking about the photoshoot. Rin said that there will be other models well.. I was getting nervous, I'm afraid if the other models won't accept me. And Rin also said that one of the model there is the model she scouted.

As I heard from one of the staff that all three models that Rin scouted is verry talented and famous. Shion Kaito, Hatsune Miku and Kamui Gakupo, hmmm which one of them will be meeting me today. If I could choose I really want to see Shion Kaito, i've seen him before on TV and of course I saw Kamui Gakupo and Hatsune Miku too. But, Shion Kaito is the most talented 'Star' Rin has ever pick. He is also the number one model in the company.

Knock knock knock

"come in!" I said.. that must be Rin

"Rin what took you so long?" I asked her and I look at the person that just came in... It wasn't Rin.

"Hello Kagamine-san" It was the boss Rin's mother. I quickly stand up from my bed.

"I'm sorry boss I thought you were-"

"Rin?" she said with a smile

"Yeah" I smile back. I was shock and kind of nervous, I never been in the same room with the boss before. I only saw the boss once, on the first day when I was taking a photoshoot for the parfume ad.

" I came here to talk tou you Kagamine-kun..." she said

I stay quite waiting for her to continue

" Today you will be meeting the other model and you see I will be attending the photoshoot and I will be watching on every model modeling" she explain

I think I know where this is going..

"And the least interesting model... will be fired from 'Vocaloid Town Company" she continue with a serious face

I knew it

"And I know that my daughter always scouted the perfect model... she have the a verry good eye and I as the boss and owner of this company surely I have better eye's than her, be careful Kamine-kun"

Wow the boss is really making me nervous even more. Today my modeling world could come to an end

"boss.. I think I must tell you this.. I love modeling and I won't let Rin down, I will give all my best today" I answer the boss with confident and a smile

The boss smile back at me

"I knew you would say that" she said as she walk to the door. She open the door and before she step out

"Boss!" I said. The boss turn her head looking at me

"Call me Len" I say smiling at her. She gave me a shock look on her face and then she smile at me

"Then call me Lily-san.. Len-kun" she said as she close the door

This photoshoot is getting tense every minute.. Interesting

BRAK!

The was open real hard and it produce a loud noise. It was Rin

"Bad news Len.. The boss will be-"

"I know..." I said cutting her words

"How?" she asked

"the boss came here and told me herself" I answer

"What?" Rin said and her face started looking blue

"Whats wrong?" I asked her

"If the boss came here and told you by herself than that means.." she stop explaining

"that means?" I asked her again

"She will be watching you 65% more accurate than the other models" she said while closing her mouth with her hands.

Like I said before

This photoshoot is getting tense every minute

.

.

.

Ahhhh~ It's the end of Chapter 2

Hope you guys enjoy! :D

Sorry for the bad english

Review please~


	3. Chapter 3

I Found You Chapter 3

Trust

Yeaayy Third chapter!

Hope you guys enjoy ^^

I was a little down because I thought this story suck but...

I want to say Thank you to all my friends at school that encourage me to keep on writing

And thank you for...

kagaminerin81, your review is verry touching and your review is one of the reason I keep going thank you so much

Random Reader, Thank you I wont let you down and sorry for the missing words

Happiness Sunshine and Gum, Thank you~ and sorry for the grammar

ireallylovepineapples, Ouch but thank you I appreciate your review

Rising Sparks, Auww~ thanks your the first to review and sorry for my bad grammar

I'll keep on writting because I know there are many people cheering for me so thank you *bow*

I'm sorry that I haven't reply reviews cause I don't know how to do it

I haven't got that many review and I hope this chapter will change it

Sorry for bad English cause English is not my first language

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

I use: _Italic word for words that was said in the past_

Warning: a little bit of bad words

.

.

.

(Rin POV)

I'm still at Len's room, he is watching TV while sitting on his bed. I sat next to him and keep thinking about the photoshoot. It has been an hour since I told Len the situation but I can't seem to calm down.

Why did the boss have to come and make things worse!

At this rate I'll lose Len for sure, I know that he is a stupid player and irritating sometimes and maybe a little annoying. But as his (temporary) manager I won't let my star get fired. Not only I'll lose a 'star'... the staff they will laugh at me, mock me and they will look down on me more.

I won't let that happen and Len is still on his beginning on his career. I look down on my knees as I squeeze my hands. There's a lot of butterflies in my stomach making me more and more nervous.

This is to fast for Len this kind of test its to fast. Len is a great model but I don't know what will happen on the set, the boss have a really sharp eyes.

"Rinny?" Len said as he look at my face

"What is it?" I ask him irritatingly, Helloo in the middle of breaking apart here.

"It's going to be okay you don't have to be that worried" he said

"what? I'm not worried about any-"

"Don't lie Rinny it's written all over your face" he said cutting me

"Len... I won't let you- I mean I'll talk to the boss and- and I'll do something about it I won't let you get fired" I said nervously turning my head to his face. Len look at my face, he looks worried... wait Kagamine Len is worried? Len is worried about me?

No stop it! I can't think like that snap out of it Rin! Damn stupid thoughts

Len turn off the TV and he walk in front of me. He sat on his knees in front of me, and I sat still on the bed,nervous. He grab my hand slowly, his hands are warm. Still nervous. Usually I would smack him on the head but.. Right now I can feel it's different... ugh my hearts beating fast and soo loud I hope Len doesn't hear it.

"You don't have to talk to the boss, Rinny I won't let you down.." He said and I stay quite

"Modelling has been a part of my life now.. I love modelling and I won't let anyone take it from me even if it is Lily-san" he continue

"Len.. your new on this modelling stuff, how can you be calm at a time like this? Today your modelling could come to an end and... Lily-san? Did the boss told you to call her that?" I ask

"I won't let that happen.. That day when you saw me at the streets you knew that I was the one" He said as he took off his hand off of mine, ignoring my question about calling the boss 'Lil-san'. He slowly stand up as he say "I just need you to trust me and believe that I can do it". He put his hands on my chin and gently steer my head up straight at his face.

"I am a star"

My heart is pounding so fast. I can feel my face heats up a little bit. Len... His eyes, his blue eyes looking at me, full of confident. He believes at himself. His lip smiling so happily. All he needs now is me to believe in him, to trust him. Yes of course he is my 'star', I'm his manager I should believe in him. I know Len can do this, Len can do this for sure.

"_I am a star Rin"_

Yeah... he once said that to me too...

"Kaito..." I whisper remembering the past

(Len POV)

"Kaito..." Rin whisper

My eyes widened... Kaito? As in Shion Kaito? Why would Rin think about Kaito? Shion Kaito?

There's this tiny heart attack feeling. And I was irritated. Rin is thingking of another guy, and its not me. I'm in front of her but she is not thingking about me? Is Shion Kaito somehow... Important to Rin?

I lower my head so that my head is equal to her's

"Rinny? Did you just say Kaito?" I ask her

She didn't answer until a couple of seconds she woke up from her 'space out' moment.

"I'm sorry Len.." She said

"Rinny I.."

BANG!

"OUCH! Rinny what was that for?~" I ask her

Ouch! That hurts.. I fell on the floor and Rin is standing up. This is the third time she hit me today and... The same spot? T_T Really? God hasn't been fair to me today

"You BAKA!" She said screaming to me

"Ba..ka?" I repeat her words confused

"Of Course I trust you! Damn I was the one who found you after all and for the sake of heaven and hell itself of course

You are my star!"

She said it again, she said it perfectly yes! I am her 'star'! I was happy. I'm confident that Lily-san won't fired me I'll make a big impression on everyone. I won't let Rin down, all I need was her trust and she gave it.

"and you won't get fired cause if you do I'll burn all the banana in this world! mwuahahhahahaa!" She said threatening me.. cute~

Wait... she will burn all the f**king beautiful and delicious banana in the world?

I look down as Rin still doing her evil laugh

"Wrong thing to say Rinny" I said

"mwuahaha!...What..?" she said confused

I push her to the bed and start to tickle her

"hahahahaha! Idiot! Stop it! Hahaha! No stop haha!" she laugh

"that's you punishment Rinny~"

"stop it! Hahaha Kagamine Len! Stop it hahaha! You perv! Stop it! Damn stop it" she continue laughing

"Well aren't you two close?"

...

...

...WHO THE HELL IS THAT?

Without me and Rin noticing there is already a girl in front of the door. Ugh she ruin me and Rin bounding time. She had two verryy long pigtails hair that were teal.

"Miku?" Rin said, she was shock and her blue eyes widened.

"Hello.. Rin-chan" She smiled at Rin

Me and Rin got off the bed.

So this is Hatsune Miku... I guess she was the model I suppose to meet

I was a little disapointed that it isn't Shion Kaito.. He is the number one model here and after hearing Rin called his name before she hit me on the head, It makes me want to meet him more.

But, meeting Hatsune Miku makes me knew what was waiting for me at the photo shoot later. Hatsune Miku, is the third top model in 'Vocaloid Town' company very famous and talented. Her teal hair looks very shiny and looks like silk threads. Her skin looks smooth, and above that all her face is beautiful. Her eyes shining the color of blue, bt me and Rin's blue eyes is more beautiful HAHA. She looks tough to beat

Hatsune Miku is very beautiful just like what the staff told me. And not just beautiful, wow her body curves makes her look sexy. Even though her breast isn't that big well it's bigger than Rin

BANG!

"Ouch!" I scream. Rin punch me T_T

"F**k you! you were looking at her breast! And why did you have to compare it to mine!" she said hitting me more

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop Rinny I wasn't looking at her breast! And I never compare her breast to yours!" I say trying to duck her punch.

"You baka! Baka! Bakaa! You player!" she said punching me more.

"hehehe.. you guys really are close" Hatsune-san said while laughing a little.

"NO FOR THE SAKE OF GOD WERE NOT!" Rin said screaming and I can see the flames and fire around her.

"Hey Rinny.. I think we should ask why Hatsune-san is here..." I said to Rin while praying that she will stop hitting me and cool off

"yeah... why are you here Miku?" Rin ask

"I just wanted to meet the famous Kagamine Len" She said walking in front of me. Miku start to observing me. Rin was looking at Miku with a confuse look. Then Miku eyes catch my eyes and I can see her smiling.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hatsune Miku call me Miku" She said with a smile

"I'm Kagamine Len call me Len nice to meet you too" I said giving her my playboy smirk

We shake hands... and her hands are smooth... heck yeaah

"hmm not bad Rin-chan.. You pick another hot guy" she say glacing at Rin... double heck yeeah

"Your welcome Miku... But really I'm not to sure about this shota being hot" Rin said... triple heck yea- what?

"Shota?" I said raising my eyebrows

Miku giggles

Me and Miku keep talking, and Rin doesn't seem to bother she just stay quite what's the matter with her? Miku seems very nice, I hope all the other models is nice like her.

"Well bye you guys see you on the photo shoot" Miku said

"Bye Miku nice to meet you" I said waving her goodbye

"Bye Rin-chan" Miku said giving Rin an evil smirik... wait I must have seen it wrong there's no way Miku could ever give anyone an evil smrik. She is to kind for that.

"Len preapare yourself" Rin said "Miku is tough one.. but it's okay I'm allowed to give you direction, all the managers are" She explain

"Allright and Rinny..."

"yes player?"

"Thank you" I said hugging her from behind

And with what surprise me Rin kind of hug me back. I take off the hug. And Rin went to the door opening it

"Let's go... prev" she said with her tounge out

"Alright!"

.

.

.

That is it!

Soo~ did you guys enjoy~

Oohh~ what's Rin and kaito's relation?

And what's with the evil smrik Miku gave?

Is Len going to stay on vocaloid company?

Well I hope this chapter can get me more good reviews Kagaminerin81, Random Reader, Happiness Sunshine and Gum, Rising Sparks please review more~

R&R pleasee~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!~~

Fourth Chapter here~~~

Sorry I haven't update lately... :( but, I'M BACK FROM MY VACATION AND READY TO FINISH THIS STORY! \:D/ *crowd cheering*

Also Thank you Dead Alice In Wonderland and Random Reader I really appreciate your review :') *bow*

Anyway this is Chapter 4 enjoy guys~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

(Well I still wish I do ;m;)

I use: _Italic word for words that was said in the past_

Warning: a little bit of bad words

* * *

><p>(Rin POV)<p>

Me and Len arrived at the photo shoot and it looks like it haven't started yet..

There were about 15 other models here with their manager ,It was crowded and I saw a lot of important people here. I looked around and saw the dressing table and a lot of different clothes next to it. There were jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, Jackets ect.. ect... I want to get a closer look, so I can give some advice for Len.

"Hey Len let's go to the-".. "Len?"

He was just next to me a second ago and now he is gone? Where is he?

"BOO!"

"Oh.. there you are Len" I said relief that I found him

"whaaaatt? your no fun Rin" Len said

"You mean just because I didn't got scared when you tried to scare me I'm no fun?" I asked

"exactly" he said folding his hand with an epic face

typical Len.. *sigh*

I was just about to ask him if we can go to see the clothes but then the models and their manager starts to talk loudly purposely to get our (Rin and Len) attention and to make us listen to them mocking us...

"Hey look at the new guy..." one of the models said

"Len Kagamine.. He's the one who was famous recently" the other model continue

"He is just using his looks nothing special he can't possibly model" said another model

"He is not going to be a big star"

"He is a failure in this company"

I looked at Len and he was fine.. I gave him a worried look but he just gave me a smile.

"Rinny I thought you wanted to ask something" He said starting to make things least awkward

"oh yeah... I want to see the clothes for the photo shoot" I said as casually as possible but failed

Len took my right hand and pulled me towards the dressing table

(Normal POV)

Len didn't have any effect after being mocked by one of the model

" Your wrong... Rin Kagamine is the real failure..." someone said

Len and Rin stop and they just freeze

"No wonder why Hatsune-san and Kamui-san decided to get a new manager"

" y-yeah! She was the one who just randomly choose Len Kagamine when she was out of time to find someone for the fragrance photo shoot"

Len tighten his grip because of this

"Miss I can do it all"

"She is just pure luck nothing special"

"Len Kagamine is okay he just needs a better manager than this manager wanna be"

"hahaha what a screw up"

They keep on talking bad stuff about Rin, satisfied with the expression that Len and Rin was giving them.

"Hahahaha! No wonder Shion-san left"

(Rin POV) /I'm sorry I keep on changing the point of view/

_"Hahahaha! No wonder Shion-san left" _

_"Hahahaha! No wonder Shion-san left" _

_"Hahahaha! No wonder Shion-san left" _

Those words keeps on repeating in my head..

I was trembling, my eyes was starting to get watery.

A lot of pictures of him started to keep on showing in my mind..

Just before tears start flowing from my face, I feel the warm feelings from my hand.

Len hands was holding me and then I hit reality. Keep calm Keep calm..

" *inhale* C'mon Len.. I still want to see the clothes" I said to break the silence between us

Len looked at me with disbelieve eyes, but then he start pulling me to the clothes.

We started looking at the clothes trying to find the clothes with the 'LEN KAGAMINE' Tag

"Here it is!" Len said as he found the clothes

"hmm... jeans.. jacket.. sweatshirts.. zip up sweatshirt.. v-neck shirt.. shorts... ect.." I hum

"So?" Len ask

"Len do you know how to wear these?"

"huh? of course I do-"

"hey.. if your modeling out there try to sell the clothes" I cut him

"sell the clothes?"

"try to make the clothes stand out you baka"

"ouch! well then since i'm a baka you'll have to guide me out there"

"I can't.. if I guide you then it will show that your not a pro"

"but I'm not a-"

"You Are a pro! All these times you've been posing very well.. but it only attracts girls" I said cutting him the second time

"u-huh"

"So today try to make yourself look comfortable when your wearing it.. but don't over do it!"

Len didn't say anything so I continued

"You got to make the clothes stand out so that you can also attract men"

"attracts men?" Len said raising a brow

"I mean make the guys buy the clothes your wearing" I said rolling my eyes

"It's kind of confusing.." He said, I stay quite

"but I think I can pull it out" he said grinning to me

I smiled.. "I know you can"

* * *

><p>After the photoshoot<p>

* * *

><p>(Len POV)<p>

I manage to do what Rin told me to do at the photoshoot and it turn out well!

I even got a complement from the photographer!

Rin said that I did great!

but.. then again... Miku-san was better

When she modeled every one eyes keeps on looking at her..

I wonder how good is Kaito-san and Gakupo-san since they are claimed as the first and second best model

Miku-san is really great and she's just the third best model here!

Rin notice that I was envious of Miku-san and she said

_"If everyone didn't hate me I'm sure they would look at you the same way they look at Miku-chan" _

But still.. would I stay in the company? because I don't want to leave Vocaloid and I don't want to leave Rin..

"Len?"

I looked next to me and there's Rin

"Rin.."

"Are you okay?" she ask concerned

"I'm okay.. just scared" I answer

"me too" She said smiling at me

And her smile broke when Lily-san came to announce her decision

"Okay everyone.. I've made a decision" She started to say

"Everyone here except Miku-chan will have to leave Vocaloid"

..What?

"Thank you for all you hard work all this time and good bye" Lily-san said as she started to talk to the photographer

"haah~ that was a relief... well everyone~ I guess this not you lucky day" Miku-chan said as she leave the room with her manager

"I knew I wouldn't win againts" some model started to complain

"Well there's no helping it was Hatsune-san after all" Another model said

Yeah.. I guess their right

"BOSS!"

I look to my right and there was Rin standing there crying with an angry face

"Please re-consider!" She said bowing to Lily-san

"Len is a talented model! Losing him will be a huge loss for Vocaloid!" She said still bowing

"And why is that..?" Lily-san ask

"It's because-!"

*clap clap*

Rin words was cut by a clap.. that came from the photographer

"I think She's right Lily-san.. by the way that Len Kagamine modeled just an hour ago I see a bright future for him" He said

"And I know you wouldn't want such talent to be waste or maybe taken by another company" he continued

Rin was still bowing.. she's so stubborn

"Please reconsider!" I said also bowing my head

A few seconds passed.. and Lily-san finally spoke

"Put Len Kagamine pictures from today photoshoot all around the city now!"

"Yes ma'am!" her assistance said

"If the clothes that he use for today photoshoot sell.. then I'll reconsider" She said

Rin and I slowly put out heads up

"you two underestand?" She ask demanding answers

"Yes boss" we said together

"Okay.. Good" She smiled warmly at both of us

And then a commotion start

All the managers was asking Lily-san

"What about my model?!"

"Why didn't you reconsider my model?!"

"It's not fair Boss!"

"ENOUGH!" Lily-san scream

"I do NOT want to hear any complaining.. If you models want to stay in Vocaloid Company why didn't you do what Rin just did?" She ask

"I didn't see any determination from the rest of you! and that's why the rest of you didn't get any second chances" Lily-san continued

"Now Rin and Len you guys can go back to Len's Room" Lily-san told us

* * *

><p>Yeaaahhh!<p>

Okay that's the end of chapter 3

I'm sorry It's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! ;)

See you in the next chapie guys~

Thank you for reading

R&R please~


End file.
